The present application relates to key cutting, and more particularly to positioning key blanks during key cutting.
A key is a device, embodying a predetermined code, that functions to open a particular lock or a particular type of lock. Keys have many types, each with a particular size, shape, or modus operandi. One of the most common is a metal key, which includes a plurality of notches having predetermined depths and predetermined spacing therebetween. The spacing and depths of the notches represent the code embodied in the key.
Typically, a metal key is manufactured by applying a key blank to a cutting device, such as a cutting or grinding wheel, and forming each notch according to the code. To duplicate a metal key, there are two options: First, a person privy to the key code can simply cut the pattern of notches into a key blank. This is called code cutting and is performed with a code cutting machine. Second, a person can use a key duplication machine. A key duplication machine utilizes the original key to guide the key blank relative to a cutting wheel to form notches having the same depths and spacing intervals as the notches on the original key.
Code cutting machines and duplication machines often stand alone. In other words, a code cutting machine does not perform duplication, and a duplication machine does not perform code cutting. This is burdensome for locksmiths who want to provide both code cutting and key duplication services to their customers. Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus capable of positioning a key blank relative to a cutting device in both a code cutting mode and a duplication mode.